One-Shot: A Tale of Mutation
by ChesterVGal
Summary: Flint finds a mysterious creature that looks like a half man, half fish mutant on a private and secluded beach and decides to take him back to his lab and nurse him back to health. He later finds out that the creature was a scientist that accidentally mutated himself and ended up having to escape from a research facility. Flint is left with a challenge, making him human again.


Flint's POV:

It started out as a typical day for me, spent some time in my lab as always before taking a stroll through Chewandswallow. Of course my typical day was about to change when I decided to go to my private beach. I acquired the beach after randomly stumbling upon it. It's very secluded and no one knows about it except for me. I go there to escape the hustle and bustle of the town and because it's an excellent place to think. Well, today ended up being one of those days. Wanting to escape it all, I went to my private beach. When I got there, I sat on my usual spot which was an almost completely flat rock. I sat there for about twenty minutes before deciding to walk around. I walked around for a good thirty minutes before I discovered something. I saw what appeared to be a fishing net that had washed up on shore. My first fear was that something was entangled in it followed by the fear of whatever could be entangled in it.

I decided to investigate and see if there really was something entangled in it. As I got closer, I began to see something very strange, something I'd never seen before and being a scientist, it peaked my curiosity. When I got close enough I saw something truly spectacular and strange. What was in that net looked like something straight out of a Sci-Fi. The creature looked mostly human except it had webbed fins on its head and elbows, a rather large dorsal fin on its back and two smaller ones on the back of its calves. The creature also had webbed feet and hands and the legs were a very strange color. Like a bluish green which matched all the fish like parts including the scales. There were also a set of six gills, three on each side of its neck. The poor thing looked like it'd died here. There was no movement whatsoever and it didn't appear to be breathing. As I continued my investigation I discovered that the creature was not an it, but a he for he had male reproductive organs which looked surprisingly human and he also had a white beard. He kinda looked like an old man that gotten mutated in to the creature that he is now.

With that I started looking for evidence that supported my theory and about fifteen minutes into my investigation I discovered something on his left ankle. It was a tag and it was no ordinary tag. It was the kind of tag that only research facilities use. It was then that I started rethinking my theory. That maybe he somehow mutated himself and got captured and taken to a research facility where he could've probably have been experimented on and from where he later escaped and somehow ending up here. I desperately wanted to know his story, but I didn't even know if he was even alive. I felt so bad for him and I wanted to help him. It was then that I decided to see if he was somehow still alive. I took the pocket knife from my lab coat and I cut him out of the fishing net. Once he was free, I was left trying to figure out how to either get him into the water or get water to him. Either way he needed water and fast. I eventually decided to just drag him into the water, the shallow part of course close to shore.

I changed into my swim trunks because I didn't want to get any of my clothes wet and I went back over to him. I grabbed his legs and as I went to pull he suddenly moved and his right foot got free and he kicked me in the face causing me to fall backwards onto the sand. It hurt plenty, but I was surprised to find out that he was still alive. As I got up, he made a sound which sounded like a whale moaning. As I slowly began to approach him, I saw him staring at me with his emerald green eyes. He was scared, I could see it in his eyes. I could tell that he didn't know what I was going to do to him. He didn't know that I only want to help him. He moaned again, only this time it was in pain. I wanted to see what was causing it so I tried to touch him, but he wouldn't let me. He tried to get away from me, but he was in too much pain. "Shh shh, hey it's okay, it's okay…I'm not gonna hurt you. I just wanna help." I said. After I said that he seemed willing to trust me. I looked him over and discovered multiple injuries. He had multiple lacerations from the net slowly cutting into his skin. They were all over his body which meant that when he initially got caught in it, he tried to escape and ended up cutting himself. He was lucky he wasn't attacked by sharks. His left leg which bared the tag, was also broken. Which made me wonder how he was even able to swim this far or swim at all. I then knew that he needed help more than ever or he would surely die, but I faced a little problem. How to get him back to my lab?


End file.
